Rationale genome engineering has enormous potential across basic research, drug discovery, and cell-based medicines. Many existing methods for targeted gene knock-out, mutagenesis, or integration rely on homologous recombination. The low rate of spontaneous recombination in many cells, as well as the scale of screening effort and time required to isolate the targeted event, however, have hindered progress in this field. Thus, there exists a need for a technology that can rapidly achieve targeted genome editing with high speed, efficiency, and accuracy.